Alchemy Ring
__FORCETOC__ __FORCETOC__ English * Go to Dreamea ( 105,305 ). * Move 15 squares west, 42 steps north, 33 east, then go north. * Talk to ??? ( 124,361 ). * You're gonna have to help 2 kids so enter the house in Dreamea ( 136,125 ). * Talk to them, Edward will ask you to bring him 1 Crystallized Water 100%, 1 Crystallized Earth 100%, 1 Crystallized Fire 100%, 1 Crystallized Wind 100%, 1 Animal Gore and 1 Immortal Heart. * After talking to him and insisting about helping them, you'll have to clear a mini-game. * Just pass through each and every pillar of light. * You'll get warped to an other area with a mini-game. * You'll have to reach the end of the course without touching the ??? walking around. If you bump into them, you'll have to restart. Luckily, you'll activate checkpoints looking just like the area you're standing on at the beginning. On your way to the end, you'll also encounter Ed&Alphonse's mother ( the nightmare verit ). * When reaching the end, you'll get warped to a new area. Talk to ???. * He'll tell you you can't bring their mother back and warp you back with an Alchemy Ring. * Talk to Alphonse and Edward. You'll keep the Alchemy Ring ( Bottom hat, +1-5% phys and magical dmg against a random element ) since they don't want you to go back empty hands. Français * Allez à Dreamea ( 105,305 ). * Déplacez-vous de 15 cases à l'ouest, 42 au nord, 33 à l'est puis marchez vers le nord. * Parlez à ??? ( 124,361 ). * Vous devrez aider 2 enfants, r'endez-vous chez eux à Dreamea' ( 136,125 ) * Parlez-leur, Edward vous demandera de lui ramener 1 Crystallized Water 100%, 1 Crystallized Earth 100%, 1 Crystallized Fire 100%, 1 Crystallized Wind 100%, 1 Animal Gore et 1 Immortal Heart. * Après cela, parlez à Edward qui refusera votre aide. Insistez et vous devrez réussir un mini-jeu. * Le mini-jeu consiste simplement à passer dans chaque zone de lumière. * Une fois terminé, vous serez téléporté dans une autre zone avec un nouveau mini-jeu. * Vous allez devoir traverser la zone sans toucher les ??? qui se déplacent sur le chemin. En cas de contact, il faudra recommencer. Cependant, vous débloquerez des checkpoints qui ont l'apparence de la zone de départ. Peu avant la fin, vous rencontrerez également la mère d'Ed et Alphonse ( le nightmare verit ). * Une fois arrivé à la fin, vous serez téléporté dans une nouvelle zone. Parlez à ???. * Il vous expliquera que vous ne pouvez pas ressusciter la mère des enfants et vous reverra avec un Alchemy Ring. * Parlez à Alphonse et Edward. Vous garderez l'Alchemy Ring ( Bottom hat, +1-5% de dgts physiques et magiques contre un élément aléatoire ) car ils veulent vous remercier pour votre aide. Español * Ve a Dreamea ( 105,305 ). * Muevete 15 celdas a la izquierda, 42 celdas al norte, 33 derecha, luego ve al norte. * Habla con ??? ( 124,361 ). * Vas a ayudar a 2 niños asi que entra a la cada en Dreamea ( 136,125 ). * Habla con ellos, Edward te pedira que le traigas 1 Crystallized Water 100%, 1 Crystallized Earth 100%, 1 Crystallized Fire 100%, 1 Crystallized Wind 100%, 1 Animal Gore and 1 Immortal Heart. * Despues de entregarle los item e insister en ayudarles tendras que ganar un mini juego. * Solo tienes que pasar por cada pilar de luz. * Luego te llevaran a otro mini-juego. * Tendras que llegar al final del camino sin tocar los ??? que están caminando. Si los tocas tendras que empezar nuevamente. Afortunandamente hay checkpoints a medida que avanzas . Llegando al final t encontraras con Ed&Alphonse's mother (Nightmare verit, la mama de Edward y Alphonse). * Cuando llegues al final te llevaran a otro mapa. Habla con ???. * El te dira que no puedes traer devuelta a su madre y te llevara devuelta a la cada con un Alchemy Ring. * Habla con Alphonse y Edward. Te quedaras con el Alchemy Ring ( Bottom hat, +1-5% phys and magical dmg contra un elemento al azar ) ya que no quieren que te quedes con las manos vacias. Category:Quests